


The Tenth Time

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sixth time they ran into each other, Sheppard had assigned Lindsey to keep an eye on McKay during a night time op. Rodney had spent the night whining and complaining. Lindsey had dutifully not shot him out of irritation. It would look bad on his performance reviews.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenth Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Tenth Time  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate Atlantis  
> Rodney (slight Rodney/Jennifer)  
> 768 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS:

_Dr. Rodney McKay didn't remember the first time he bumped into Major Kevin Lindsey of the United States Marine Corps. He'd been too busy going over the latest data on Atlantis' power consumption to notice him in the hall. He didn't even apologize after crashing into him, spilling the major's coffee down the front of him._

_He didn't know him the second time they met when Major Lindsey's perfectly aimed shot took out the Wraith about to make Rodney a mid-day snack. He'd, at least, mumbled a thank you that time, barely acknowledging the save.  
Rodney didn't recognize him the third time when the major filled in for a friend on KP duty, serving up scoops of potatoes and Salisbury steak onto Rodney's tray. There was no thank you. Rodney was too busy arguing with Sheppard about something insignificant._

_The fourth time was a bust, too. Major Lindsey helped him hunt down a crazed scientist whose brains were fried using some unknown Ancient device._

_Lindsey almost ate the infirmary door the fifth time they met. Rodney didn't see him as he barged in with some trivial ailment for Dr. Keller to treat._

_The sixth time they ran into each other, Sheppard had assigned Lindsey to keep an eye on McKay during a night time op. Rodney had spent the night whining and complaining. Lindsey had dutifully not shot him out of irritation. It would look bad on his performance reviews._

_Their seventh meeting was so unmemorable that it isn't worth mentioning at all._

_Meeting number eight was a passing in the hall during shift change. Lindsey had waved cordially. Rodney barely mustered a curt nod in the major's direction before zipping by heading for the infirmary._

_When a wormhole connected unexpectedly, Rodney didn't notice Major Lindsey running into the room to take a defensive position. He didn't notice Lindsey shooting back during the chaos that ensued after the defense shield didn't go up. He didn't notice Lindsey take a bullet meant for Rodney. Didn't notice the man bleeding as he jumped over him in his desperate attempt to get the shield back up and save the day. Again._

_But the tenth time. That was different._

Rodney walked into the infirmary, a cheery smile on his face. Nothing was going to dampen his spirits. The sun was shining, they were serving Salisbury steak in the mess hall, and no one was currently trying to kill them. Oh yeah, and there was Jennifer, looking beautiful as always. She was grinning shyly, her hand repeatedly tucking the stray strands of her hair behind her ear. The movement caused Rodney's heart to skip a beat. He hurried over to her, ignoring everything and everyone else in the room.

"Hey," she greeted him, brightly. "What are you doing here? Are you hurt?"

Rodney felt touched by her instant concern. "What? No, no, just thought we could, you know, go get some lunch or something. If you're not busy." He glanced down at the injured man in the bed. He didn't recognize him and dismissed him just as quickly.

"Well," Jennifer started, the smile creeping back onto her face, "I just told Major Lindsey I'd hang around here and keep him company. He was shot during the attempted invasion last week."

"Huh. Sorry to hear that," he said absently. "So, you don't want to get lunch."

Jennifer gave him an irritated look, her brows knit together, lips thinned. That was probably a bad sign. Of course, Rodney was bad at reading signs.

He looked down at the man again. He was tall—well looked tall, it was hard to tell with the guy lying down—with ruggedly good looks. And a full head of hair. Rodney fought the urge to run his fingers through his own hair. He felt his good mood slipping away quickly. "You could always have lunch then come back and..." God, he sounded pathetic.

Jennifer sighed, a sign that Rodney had crossed her patience threshold. Must be some kind of record, he thought, as she pulled him aside. "Rodney, I'm not going to be rude just because you want to have lunch."

"But... but," he was at a loss for words. This was so not how he planned this to go. He opened his mouth to protest again but Jennifer cut him off.

"We can have dinner later." She patted his arm then turned back to the major. Rodney glared at him. Especially the way he was smiling at Jennifer. He'd have to keep an eye on this guy.

_And that's how Rodney McKay finally met Major Kevin Lindsey._


End file.
